La llegada de los padres
by xzhlfpo
Summary: Que pasaría si los padres de shido llegaran ala casa que problemas ocurriran sintonicen para ver
1. Capítulo 1 la llegada de los padres

NOTA: NO SOY DUEÑO DE DATE A LIVE SOLO ES POR DIVECION

la llegada de los padres

shido y kotori estaban sentados en la sala de la casa kotori por lo general se encontrari en el flaxius pero por los problemas ocacionados por origami la nave se encontrava en mantenimiento temporal y kotori al no tener mas cosas que haser decidio quedarse en la casa

shido: kotori no sientes un presencia peligrosa

kotori nego con la cabeza : no por que la pregunta shido

shido la miro con cara de preocupacion diciendo : no lose siento como si alguien muy peligroso se stuvea asercando a esta caza

kotori lo miro con cara de confuncion diciendo : creo que estas exagerando shido despues de la vizita de de ellem le pusimos triple seguridad a la caza que detetara caulquier mago del AZT o del DEM que se estuviera sercando

shido la miro diciedo: no creo que se un mago o un espiritu sino otra coza

kotori: que podra ser shido no estaras exagerando verdad eh shido

deproto shido escucho n ruido estrao viniendo de la puerta como si 2 personas estuvieran de tras de ella shido sintio que la precencia estava ya aqui

kotori: que raro aun es muy temprano para vizitas quienes podran ser

shido temboroza mete se acerco ala puerta pero cuado la abrio sus ojos se abrieron complatos atonitos por que eran

?: al fin llegamos eh no me digan que estan tan emocionados de vernos que se quedaon sin palabras eh shidi , kotorin eh

shido no podia decir nada al ver quienes eran las personas que estavan frente a el: eeheheh MAMA

Haruko: eh que pasa on esa mirada shido no medigas que no te alegras de ver atus padres eh y donde esta kotori eh

kotori al ver quienes eran quiso cambia sus sintas negras por las blancas pero la mentablemente no las tenia a mano asi que decidio haser el esfuerso de actuar : ola mama y papa como les ah ido por que llegaron sin avizar eh

Shido: lo mismos digo nos hubieran avizado eh

Haruko puso su mano en la cara diciendo: que nos nos hemos visto en un tiempo y asi es como nos tratan eh que hijos tan maleducados eh no lo cres Tatsuo

Tatsuo respiro ondo diciendo : lo que su madre quiso decir es que tuvimos unos dias libres y decidios estar un tiempo en caza y bueno que hay de nuevo

Shido: um lo de siempre nada que reportad verdad korori...

Kotori: si no ay nada nuevo

Haruko: bueno volviendo al tema principal estaremos aqui durante 1 semana asi que espero que notengan nada nuevo que no nos allan dicho

shido se crispo por un segundo su cuerpo empesaba a sudar ya que enrealidad avia muchas cosas que no les avia dicho asus padres : no nada en lo absoluto no ay nada nuevo se los aseguro

depronto la puerta se escuho abrindose y alguien dijo en alta voz En este punto, una voz familiar entró en los tímpanos de Shidou, como si desgarrador, aparte Haruko y tatsuo miraron en la direcion

"Shidou!"

Volvió la cabeza hacia la dirección del sonido. Allí estaba, Tohka que estaba mostrando una sonrisa que era más brillante que el sol.

llevaba un traje consta de una camisa fina y hot pants. Se veía como si fueran hechos a la medida para ella.

Así como Shidou estaba mirando Tohka , haruko se le quedo viendo a la chica como tatsuo preguntandose quien era esa chica por que parecia que conocia a shido

tonka no se percato de las dos peronas que estaban alli y se fue directo a ablar con shido : shido eh dime que hay de senar eh

shido no supo que decir por un segundo el miro a kotori pero parese que ella estaba oculta entre cojines y no queria hablar shido miro asus padres que lo miraban dspues de un suspiro dijo: ay carne con aburguss y huevo ya estan listas por que no te sirbes tonka

tonka le respondio con una sonriza mientras agitaba su cabeza y iva diecto ala cocina

haruko despues de un segundo miro a shido deiciendo: ah conque no ay nada que reportar eh por que no nos contastes de tu linda amiga eh shido

tatsuo miro asu hijo poiendo le su mano en el hombro diciendo: shido eso no esta bien por que no nos digiste que abias conseguido una novia eh

shido tartamudeo antes de decir : se equivocan ella no es mi novia

haruko: eh pero parese que se conocen bien asta ella biene aqui para comer algo eh talves deberias presentarnosla eh shido

justo en ese momento la puerta se volbio a abrir revelando auna niña de 12 o 13 años con gorro y un titere de conejo en la mano

yoshinom: buenos-dias shido san ,, ella tartamudeo para decir cuando se dirigio ala cocina

haruko: muy bien shido explicate quien era ella

shido penso en algo rapido luego dijo: ell es una de las amigas de kotori no es verda eh kotori

kotori asistio con la cabeza

haruko al ver I pensar un poco se dio cuneta de estaba bien pero entonses la puerta se volvio abrir mostrando alas 2 gemelas yamai kaguya y yuzuru

kaguya: que susede comensar el un banquete sin nosotras que mal

yuzuru: conuerdo: nos debieron esperar

las 2 gemelas yamai sin peder mas tiempo se dirigieron ala cocina para desayunar sin darse cuenta de las pronas que se encuentraban alli

haruko: muy bien, esto si es inesperado gemelas bueno shido dime que...

cuando harukoestava apunto de terminar alguien aparecio en la puerta con pelo morado claro la idol miku izayoi

miku: darling lo siento por llegar tarde … miku se dirigio ala cocina con los demas sin darse cuenta que haruko y tatsuo estavan con la voca abierta despues de escuchar a mku llamando a shio cariño justo cuando haruko estava por hablar a shido 2 personas mas entraron y erancon pelo blanco oigami y asu lado con una vestimenta paresida alas de estreñas negra con pelo verde natsumi ambas se dirigieron ala cocina sin saber del escandalo que se iva a amar

haruko y tatsuo: despues de estar atonitos un segundo van asia shido atoda prisa y lo miran firmenmente despues los 2 hablan al mismo tiempo mientras ven a shido: MUY BIEN SHIDO AHORA S QUEREMOS UNA ESPLICAIN DE POR QUE AY 7 MUJERES EN LA CASA QUE PARESEN QUE LES AGRADAS

shido sudaba mucho por la tension de tener que esplicar y tenia que desirles una ecusa viendo asu alrededor no tenia apollo kotori ya que ella se avia escapado ala cocina alver que notenia salida desidio pensar en algo y confronarlos

shido: bueno es sierto que les eh ocultado cosas pero les puedo desir que no ay mas sorpresas

haruko mira con increduibilidad a shido pero deside creerle demomento: bien shido se que no las atenido facil con nosotros fuera por el trabajo y eso pero lo que me molesta es que no confies en nosotros para deirnos sobre esto

shido pone cara triste mintras escucha lo que dijo : mama lo siento

tatsuo: no te discupes nosotros tambien tenemos la culpa por no estar atentos verda haruko

haruko: sierto debimos prestarles mas atencion pero espero que no alla mas sorpresas

justo en ese momento cuando las cosas se estavan calmado alguien entro con pelo igual a shido atado con una cola de caballo con un lunar en su mejiña mana takamiya la supuesta hermana de shido que vinia de paso por aqui a shido lo le molesta que venga mana pero en este caso el no queria verla

haruko de imediato noto que esta chica se parecia a shido en varios aspectos

haruko: shidoooooooooooo ven para aca y esplica esto

: **CONTINUA EN EL CAPITLO 2 POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**


	2. Capítulo 2 Un serio problema familiar

Capítulo 2 Un serio problema de familia.

(NO SOY DUEÑO DE ,,,DATE A LIVE,,,, SOLO LO AGO POR DIVERCION)

Haruko y Tatsuo se acercaron a Shido por una explicacion de quien era ella

Haruko: Shido dime quien es ella y por que se parece a ti ... Un segundo no medigas que ella es

Shido comenso a sudar mientras esperaba una respuesta pero lo que le dijo su madre fue sorpresivo

Haruko: ella es es es ... tu HIJA

Shido sonrojado le dijo : QUE

Shido: Mama estas exagerando esto no lo cres y es logicamente imposible a mi edad

Tastsuo: Haruko deja de bromear y ponte en serio

Haruko con la mano en la cabeza contesto: Si si solo queria divertirme

Haruko: Bueno en cualquier caso Shido quien es ella

Shido: Bueno ella es es es

Haruko iritada le pregunto a shido mas fuerte

Haruko: ¡ELLA ES QUE SHIDO

Shido : Ella es mi hermana

Haruko y Tatsuo se quedaron mudos un segundo antes de hablar

Haruko: jajajajajajajajajaja Por favor shido que yo recuerde no tengo otra hija ahora bien quien es ella

Haruko le pregunto en un tono de broma mientras esperava una respuesta pero en ese momento Tastsuo lo miro con ojos de tristese mientras movia la cabeza

Se quedo en silencio un momento y recordo que Shido no es su verdadero hijo de sangre que es fue adoptado por ellos ase doce años

Haruko :"O entoces ella es tu verdadera hermana de tu verdadera familia no es asi"

Haruko ablo como si quisiera llorar con un tono triste pero en ese momento Shido lo abrazo fuertemente mientras decia

Shido : No te preocupes tu simepre seras mi madre y nada en el mundo prodra cambiar eso por que ustedes son mi familia

Haruko sonrio ala respuesta que Shido le acaba de dar en ese momento

Haruko: Bien ya que todo esta calmado vamos alla cocina y espero que no haiga mas sorpresas

Shido rigidamente asistio y fueron los 3 ala cocina

Al llegar vieron Tonka comiendo grandes cantidades con Origami frunciendole el seño a Kaguya y Yuzuru comiendo mientras hablaban a Natsumi y Yoshino platicando a Miku intentando abrazar a Mana y Kotori comiendo una paleta lo cual hizo enojar a Haruko

Haruko fue de inmediato con Kotori para quitarle ese dulce

Haruko: Kotori dame ese dulce en este istante

Kotori trato de resistir pero al ver la cara de su madre se lo dio de inmediato, Kotori no le puede haser frente asu madre ni en su modo comandante

Los espiritus sele quedaron viendo quien era esta persona que deroto a Kotori con tanta facilidad la pesona luego de tirar el dulce se le quedo viendo alos espiritus con ojos entrescerados los espiritus se estremecieron por un segundo asta que la mujer cambio su mirada

Haruko supiro y luego: Hola a todas lamento lo que vieron pero se debe respetar la comida adecuadamente entendido

Los espiritus se le quedaron viendo con el repentino cambio de actitud de la persona

Tonka: oiga discupe pero quien es usted

Haruko: oh lo siento mi nombre Haruko Itsuka

Los espiritus se dieron cuenta de que tenia el mismo apellido que Shido

Yuzuru: Interumpiedo. usted es algun familiar de Shido

Haruko abrio los ojos ala pregunta y contesto : Si soy un familiar de Shido soy su madre

Parpadearon un segundo los espiritus y mana abrieron sus ojos por completo al escuchar quien era

Epiritus y Mana : SU MADRE

Haruko: Asies bueno entoses es momento de que se presenten ustedes

Tonka: A mi nombre es Yatogami Tonka

Yoshino: ano ah ah mi nombre es es yoshino y el es yoshinom

Kaguya: yo soy Kaguya Yamai la hija del uracan

Yuzuru: Precentando . soy Yuzuru Yamai

Mana: Mi nombre es mana takamiya muchas gracias por cuidar a mi !nii-sama! y aseptalo en su familia le agradesco tanto

Miku: Ola mi nombre es Miku Izayoi un placer conocerla

Natsumi: ahah mi nombre es natsumi

Origami penso un mento luego dijo: Saludos mi nombre Tobichi Origami la novia de shido , es un honor conocerlos mis futuros suegros

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH: Varios espiritus dijieron juntos pero el que mas resalto fue el de Tonka

Tonka: TOBICHI no te adelantes asi como asi

Haruko al ver esto sonrio por la esena divertida que estava ocuriendo

Haruko: Vamos calma aun ay tiempo para saber quien sera la esposa de Shido jajajajajaja

(Con Shido )

Tatsuko al escuchar todo prefirio llevarse a Shido ala sala para que tuvieran un charla a solas

Tatsuko: uf muy bien ¡AHORA SHIDO ES HORA DE HABLAR DE HOMBRE A HOMBRE SOBRE ESTO SHIDO!

Shido: ahh papa

Tatsuko: ¡NO ME INTERUMPAS Y DEJA QUE TERMINE ESPERE 17 AÑOS PARA ESTO SHIDO!

Shido:(...)

Tatsuko: muy bien lo primero Shido contesta con la verdad y pura verdad

Tatsuko: Primero has ido a acompañar ah algunas de tus amigas a una tienda de ropa o de trajes de baño Shido

Shido: eheheheh

Tatsuko: ¡NO ME MIENTAS!

Shido: si papa

Tatsuko: AJUA ese es mi hijo exelente ¡muy bien shido! estoy orgulloso de ti, AHORA ¿Tu as ido auna cita con una de ellas y la has besado en los labios

Shido todo sonrojado asistio con la cabeza

Tatsuko: muy bien shido muy bien ese es mi hijo ¡AHORA LA PREGUNTA MAS IMPORTANTE SHIDO AS VISTO ALGUNA DE TUS AMIGAS O TODAS SIN CACI NADA DE ROPA O DESNUDAS !

Shido sacando humo contesto tinidante: ahhh todas papa

Tatsuko: ¡exelente exelente estoy muy orgulloso de ti shido

Tatsuko lo abrazo con fuerza a shido mientras deramaba lagrimas

Shido: ah papa

(volver con los demas)

Tonka: ahh oiga disculpe señora madre de shido

Haruko: solo llamame Haruko o si lo prefieres MAMA

Kotori ruborisada contestesto al oir esto : Mama sin bromas

Haruko: muy bien

Tonka: Tengo una pregunta como shido se convirtio en su hijo

Kotori: adecir verdad yo tampoco conosco toda la historia la podrias esplicar

Haruko: "bien escuchen " tomando un respido calmado se gano la atencion de todo el mundo

CONTINUA EN EL CAPITULO 3

POR FAVOR COMENTEN (APROPOCITO SI TIENEN IDEAS POR FAVOR DEJENLAS)

EL PROCIMO FANFIC QUE SUBIRE SERA SHIDO : PROBLEMAS DE GENERO Y EDAD


	3. Capitulo 3 la historia del niño huerfano

Date a live:

Capítulo 3: la historia del niño solitario

(NO SOY DUEÑO DE ,,,DATE A LIVE,,,, SOLO LO AGO POR DIVERCION)

(hace 12 años)

Eran las 6 de la tarde en la ciudad tengu el cielo era anaranjado dos personas estaban caminando eran un hombre y una mujer como de la misma edad con ropa casual

Tatsuo: ey Haruko dime ya sabes lo del trabajo

Haruko: no me lo recuerdes se que tenemos problemas ya dentro de unos años tendremos que irnos de viaje

Tatsuo: si lose se que aun falta mucho pero aquien le pediremos que cuide a Kotori ella solo es una niña nesecita estudiar no acompañarnos de viaje

Haruko: bueno talves si pdamos...

En ese momento cuando estaba habaldo noto algo muy particular cercas de un puente habia un niño de unos 4 o 5 años con el pelo de color azul con la ropa toda agujera muy sucia como la de un vaganbundo tenia muchisimas manchas de sangre como si ninguna herida uh viera sido atendida adecuadamente pero no solo eso avia 2 perros muy bravos que le estavan moridieno los brasos y las piernas.

Haruko al ver esta hatros escena salio coriendo a toda velocidad con su bolso en la mano mientras corria hacia el niño

Tatsuo: ey Haruko espera

Haruko al llegar agito su volso fuertemente y comenso a golpear alos perros fuertemente un perro enojado trato de atacarla pero Tatsuo quien llego lo pateo en la boca que le salio sangre por el impacto.

Asustado los dos perros salieron coriendo mientras Haruko se agacho hacia el niño todo lastimado y ensangretado

Haruko: !Oye por favor aguanta resite vamos habre los ojos Tatsuo rapido llama a una ambulacia rapido

Tatsuo: ahh si

Haruko: vamos vamos, vas a estar bien te lo prometo

Llorando Haruko le suplico al niño

(2 horas despues en el hospital de la ciudad)

Haruko y Tatsuo estavan en la sala de espera mientras espera los resultados del niño, paso casi una hora desde que llegaron y aun estan esperando pero derepente en la puerta se abrio.

Doctor Martin: muy bien ya esta listo, su vida ya no corre peligro

Haruko: ah discupe le puedo preguntar algo

Doctor Martin: si que es lo que pasa

Haruko: puedo ir a verlo

Doctor Martin: Claro solo tenga cuidado se acaba de despertad

Al oir eso Haruko y Tatsuo se le vantaron y se fueron a ver al niño que estava acostado en una cama de ospital con su cuerpo y cabeza vendadas Haruko se aserco al niño lentamente con lo que el niño al verla amplio un poquito los ojos .

Haruko: ey dime como estas

Niño: um

Haruko: anda vamos di algo

Niño: quien eres

El niño temblorosamente contesto

Haruko: ah lo siento debi presentarme primero mi nombre es Haruko , Haruko Itsuka y cual es el tuyo

Niño: yo no lose

Haruko: y hogar tu familia sabes quienes son verdad

Niño: no lose no lo recuerodo yo solamente me desperte en el puente hase 2 meses sin recordad nada

Haruko: ay pobre , um doctor a descubierto quien es este niño

Doctor Martin: no lo siento eh llamado ala podlicia por niños perdidos hase 2 mese a antes pero no eh encontrado nada de nada eh buscado en la red de ADN tambien pero no ah avido respuesta

Haruko: um ah

Haruko comiensa a preocuparse de que pasara con el niño si es que no tiene a nadien un joven d años sin familia sin dinero y sin nada que sera de el

Doctor Martin; um bueno ya es tarde sera mejor dejarlo descansar

Haruko: si es lo mejor

Haruko vio al niño por una ultima vez mientras el lo mirava

(Residencia itsuka un dia despues)

Haruko: umm ah que puedo haser

Haruko estava en la sala de la residencia pensando en el probre niño y en lo dificil de su situacion en que sera de el

Tatsuo: Haruko por favor calmate el estara bien

Haruko: lose pero es que me preocupa de que pueda pasarle o que va haser cuando tenga que irse del hospital que le pasara

Haruko no podia olvidar la cara del niño desolada como si el notuviera vida lo que ah tenido que pasar estos dos meses

Haruko: que clase de familia o de madre podria avandonar a un niño asi de joven hasu suerte cual prodria ser la razon de esto.

Tatsuo: se que estas preocupada pero no ay nada que no podamos haser no somos sus padres

Haruko se levanto rapido de su asiento y le dijo hasu marido fuerte mente

Haruko: te quibocas si somos sus padres yo me combertire en la madre de ese niño para darle todo el amor que se necesita

Tatsuo: no puedes hablar en serio ya tenemos una hija y tenemos problemas sobre lo que pasara sobre el trabajo y no podremos estar siempre con ellos

Haruko: lose pero mientras pueda me comvertire en una buen madre para ese pequeño

Tatsuo : bien de acuerdo seremos los padres para ese pequeño vamos

Ambos salieron de la casa y se subieron asu auto a toda prisa con rumbo al hospital

(Hospital de la ciudad)

Haruko: hoiga discupe venimos a buscar a un niño de pelo azul

Cajera: ah discupe vine de visita lo siento pero ese niño ya no esta en el hospital se lo estan llebando en estos momentos a un orfanato si quiere verlo dese prisa estan por irse

Haruko al oir esto salio coriendo al estacionamiento en busca del pequeño niño tardo dos minutos en buscarlo en las tres plantas del estacionamiento hasta que por fin lo encontro

Niño: no no por favor dejenme no quiero ir

Oficial: los niños sin familia van a orfanatos, ahora ven

El oficial halo fuertemente al niño mientras lo llevaba a una camioneta negra el niño se estaba resistiendo mientras de sus ojos salian lagrimas Haruko al ver esto no agunato mas y fue hacia ellos

Haruko: ey deje a ese niño alli donde esta

El oficial y el niño voltiaron Hacia la mujer

Oficial: y quien se cre que es

Haruko: yo pues yo soy desde ahora la madre de este pequeño

Haruko se acerco al niño que estaba llorando mientras lo abraso

Haruko: ya no estaras solo , mi pequeño Shido

Una pequeña votacion para homenajear al anime

a) Shido la abrasa fuertemente mientras dise mama

b) Shido se suelta del abraso y sale coriendo

c) El oficial intervine y le quita a Shido por la fuerza

Escojan

* * *

WOW QUE DRAMA: este capitulo trato mas de sentimientos que de risas pero bueno no puede aver emociones sin tristesas y lo siento si me demore en escribirlo estava ocupada y el archibo donde estava este fanfic se boro pero bueno ah el capitulo nuevos se pubicara talves el

22 de marzo

23 de marzo

24 de marzo

Si votan rapido se subira rapido hasta luego


	4. Capítulo 4 Tu eres mi hijo

**Date a live:**

 **Capítulo 4 : Tu eres mi hijo**

 **(NO SOY DUEÑO DE ,,,DATE A LIVE,,,, SOLO LO AGO POR DIVERCION)**

 **Agradecimiento ah ( infernaldragonforce, 888, GodMasterSky, por haber participado en la encuesta como recompensa uní las 2 versiones juntas de la opcio** **disfrútenlo**

 **OPCION : Ganadora con mas votos A pero como la B tambien fue apollada tambien ay algo de esa opcion**

* * *

Haruko: ya no estaras solo ya no sufriras solo por que yo estoy aqui

El niño: uh uh uH

Haruko: te lo prometo mientras pueda te dare todo mi amor

El niño comenso a abrir los ojos por las palabras que estaba escuchado de la mujer que le estan comensando a salir lagrimas de los ojos poco a poco el oficial se aparta y comienza a llamar a un numero desconocido.

Volviendo con el niño que esta comenzando a llorar lentamente mientras comiensa a mover los brazos lentamente para abrazarla

Niño: ma.

Haruko: uh note contengas solo dilo por favor

Niño: Mama

Haruko al oir por completo abrzo fuertemente al niño diciendo

Haruko: asi es yo soy tu madre

ambos comensaron a llorar mientras se estaban abrasndo fuertemente sin darse cuenta que desde lo alto alguien los estaba observando.

?: uh

El ser era de pariencia desconocida con voz desconocida estava cubierto por una especie de manto que parecia estica

?: ay estaras seguro

Aunque parecia muy felis por algo al ver los juntos

Haruko: um ah te gusta el nombre Shido

Niño: Shido

Haruko: eh dime te gusta ese nombre

NIño: um uh si me gusta

Haruko: fabuloso por que ahora ese sera tu nombre Itsuka Shido

Shido: Itsuka Shido si ese soy yo verdad pero no es mi verdadero nombre entonses yo no soy shido

Haruko Te equivocas tu eliges quien quieres ser si quieres ser Shido esta bien sino no importa tu decides quien eres

Shido : pero no es cierto ese no es mi nombre y tu no eres mi madre yo soy solo un don nadie que nacio sin familia y sin nada todos me odian todos me vandonan como mi familia

Shido grito mientras rompia fuertemente el abrazo y trataba de escapar coriendo pero fue detenido por Haruko

Haruko: no te equivocas tu verdadera familia talves te alla abandonado por que no te quisiera pero te prometo que no sera lo mismo contingo por favor conprenderlo

Shido comenso a llorar muy fuertemente mientras se arodillaba en el piso

Haruko: por favor olvida el pasado y ven con nosotro se que tu familia te abandono pero por favor olvidala y ven con nosotro si talvez ellos no te quiecieron pero yo siempre te voy a amar tu mi hijo

Haruo agarro al niño y lo puso en sus braso mientra que comensaba allover a haruko parecia no importarle solo siguio llevando el niño al auto mientra con la misteriosa persona en lo alto

?: puedes cuidarlo de momento pero cuando llegue el momento yo ire por el para comensar mi plan por que nada saldra mal todo saldra perfecto esta vez todo ira bien cundo llegue ese momento ire porti.

(Volver al presente)

Haruko se detubo de contar la historia mientras miraba a todas las niñas con carras muy tristes mientras estaban llorando esepto a Kotori que tenia la cabeza baja mientra mordi fuerte mente el palo de su paleta

Tonka: ahh que paso despues que sucedio con Shido por favo diganos

Yuzuru : concuerdo por favor prosiga

Haruko: Ah eso para después primero tengo algo que hacer

* * *

 **ESTE CAPITULO ESTA CORTO POR QUE POR QUE ESTOY PREPARANDO ALGO MUY BUENO**

 **UM BUENO ESTE CAPITULO TUBO BUENOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MADRE A HIJO Y NO SE PREOCUPEN LA HISTORIA DE HARUKO AUN NO TERMINA SOLO QUE VAMOS A OTRO EVENTO PARA HACER AH ESTA HISTORIA MAS EMOCIONANTE**

 **UM QUIEN PODRA SER LA ESTRAÑA FIGURA CUBIERTA DE RUIDO IMAGINO QUE ALGUNOS YA LO SABRA Y AQUIEN PODRA ESTAR LLAMANDO ESE OFICIAL TODO SE RESPONDERA CON EL TIEMPO**


	5. Capitulo 5 ducucion y una pared

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE DATE A LIVE SOLO LO AGO POR DIVERSION**

Shido: ahhh como termine en esta situacion

Shido se encontraba pensando en los problemas que podrian ocurrir si sus padres se enteraban de su relacion con los espiritus y de como se metio en ese problema a causa de Kotori y si su madre se entera de que ella esta relacionada con una empresa militar se va a armar una esena de gran alcanse en ese momento escucho ah alguien asercandose.

Haruko: um Shido podemos hablar un momento en pribado

Shido: em si mama ocurre algo

Haruko : si lo que voy a decirte es algo muy importante por favor escucha con atencion yo se que te emos puesto mucha carga sobre ti ya que tu as estando cuidando solo a kotori ...

Haruko mientras lo decia comensaba a llorar

Haruko : la verdad no se lo que pasa solo se que cuanto te veo se que no has cambiado nada

Shido: eh de que estas hablando mama 

Haruko: no me mientas talves no se tu verdadera madre pero se que es lo que te esta pasando mejor que nadie la rason por la que tu quieres un harem es algo perosonal mas alla dentro de ti no es verdad

Shido: eh eh harem creo que estas exagerando espera a qui voy por un vaso de agua

Haruko de imediato agarro el braso de shido con fuerza diciendole

Haruko: no cambies el tema tu etsas tratando de ocultarlo verdad cres que no lose la razon por la cual estas tratando de alludar a otros es por que tu mismo no te crees capa de eiminar tu propio dolor

Shido;: no mama eso es no n te equibocas eso no es cierto yo yo...

Haruko : es que no lo ves tu no debes ayudar debes ser alludado

Shido: no es que yo ese que tu y yo no

Haruko se le quedo viendo un rato miestras el comensaba a llorar despues ella salio de la casa confundiendo a todos

Haruko: yo en verdad soy una mala madre no pude haser nada por el mas que darle un hogar pero no puder darle mas solo un ogar no pude abrir su corazon yo nunca fui capas de alludarlo es que soy mala

haruko comenso a criticarse pero por una estraña rason miro al sielo con enojo

...

Haruko: en serio que tan despiado puedes ser

haruko comenso a gritarle a alguien pero no abia nadie en su alrededor

Haruko: como que nadie tu estas parado alli mismo escribiendo con tu laptop

Ella parecia gratale a alguien escribiendo pero no avia nadie

Haruko: como que adie te hablo ati si a ti al autor que escribe esta cosa

AUTOR: ehh oiga sellora no puede romper la cuarta pared

Haruko :yo la rompo si quiero y ademas cuando vas a subir el sugiente estos capitulos son muy cortos

AUTOR: bueno es que estoy trabjando en un proyecto ganial

Haruko : y cual es ese proyecto

 **AUTOR : ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE**

 **CUENTOS DE DATE A LIVE ENTRE ELLOS ESTAN**

 **LA SIRENITA ,**

 **BLANCA NIEVES**

 **LA BELLA DURMIENTE**

 **STAR WASR**

 **LOS 3 PUERQUITOS**

 **Y**

Haruko :un segundo Star wasr

AUTOR : JO NO QUIERO DAR SPOILER PERO ESTE FANFIC TENDRA MUCHOS CRUSES NO SOLO DE LIBROS

 **SI QUIEREN RECOMENDARME UNO POR FAVOR SOLO ESCRIBAN EN UN MENSAJE ESTO**

 **CUENTO:**

 **PROTAGONISTA:**

 **POR VAFOR ESPERENLO Y NO SE PREOCUPEN POR LA HISTORIA DE LA LLEGANDA DE LOS PADRES LA SEGUIRE HASIENDO SOLO QUE PRIMERO HARE ALGUNOS CUENTOS**

 **EN OMENAJE AL VOLMUMEN 14 DE DATE A LIVE**


End file.
